Skitty, use Attract!
by ruiiko
Summary: It was probably a bad decision to use attract, seeing as it would only last for a few minutes. But, hey! Let's be optimistic, and think "Maybe something good will come from this!"


**I've wanted to do a pokemon 'fic for a while now, but didn't really know what I should do for a plot, and all that stuff. I played pokemon, and I got some inspiration. :3 Hope you like! Enjoy, and review! **

* * *

><p>Wild pokemon battle with each other all the time. It's not an uncommon thing to see, as a trainer. Pokemon fight for fun, to show they're friendship, but sometimes, battles between wild pokemon can be a bad thing. For example, if one were to cross another's territory, and they were un welcome.<p>

Although, in this case, these two young pokemon were battling for fun. The cat like pokemon, Skitty was cheerful, and always playful, and could be affectionate when she wanted to. Poochyena, here, was a lot more aggressive and rough, and could be quite the grump. Poochyena was a dark type of pokemon. Skitty was a normal type of pokemon. It was amazing how two different pokemon could be such good friends!

The two practically grew up together, side by side. Skitty could still remember wondering around the woods, searching for her mama. It was then that she met Poochyena, and he took care of her. They hit it off, and we're best friends. They always wanted to be around each other, despite how different they were. Because if you came down to it, at the end of the day, they were pokemon, they were all the same, no matter what they looked like, or what kind of moves they had.

They never really realized that they grew closer and closer each day that passed by. So close, from another's perspective, it was like they were a couple. Truth be told, they both really liked each other more than most friends did. They just didn't realize it. And they didn't want to come out with the truth. They both knew that it would just destroy their friend ship, which they didn't want.

But maybe, sometimes, they did want each other to know how they felt. Wouldn't it be nice to know that the person-er, pokemon, you've been crushing on for a while now, liked you back? If you were in Skitty's case, yes. If you were in Poochyena's case, yes. They both wanted to let each other know, but didn't know how to say it, in fear of rejection.

"Well, take this, then!" A husky, rough laugh came from the jaws of the furry pokemon, as he lunged at Skitty, tackling her to the ground. These two had been battling for a while now, so that they could gain powers. Poochyena wanted to evolve. Skitty just wanted to be stronger.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" The pink furred pokemon quickly bit down on Poochyena's tail, as he turned to try and retreat.

"Ouch!" The pokemon yelped in pain, for his tail was his weak spot.

Skitty giggled, watching her friend try and catch his tail. While he was preoccupied in doing so, Skitty used another move, that she had been planning on using for a while now, but felt to embarrassed to do so.

She strutted over to Poochyena, and rubbed her head against him, purring seductively.

Attract.

Skitty felt a little bad for using this move, but she felt as if it would be the only way she would ever get Poochyena to like her. She was oblivious to the fact that she didn't have to use the move, for him to like, since he already did. Young Skitty wasn't trying to be harmfull or anything, she just wanted to feel loved. To know that she wasn't in an unrequited love, even if this move would only cause Poochyena to fall in love with her for a short being.

If a short being was all she had, then she would be glad to take it.

Poochyena paused. "W-what are you doing?" He asked sheepishly, with a stutter. It was working. Poochyena never stuttered, and he was never sheepish. "A-aren't we going to continue with our battle…?"

"Hm? I thought we were…"

"I-I thought so to-gah! Seriously c-cut it out! W-what's gotten into you?_!_"

Skitty purred. Although she seemed happy on the outside, it was really killing her on the inside. She felt bad, but at the same, she didn't want to stop. She would be optimistic, and hope that, hey! Maybe something good will come out of this!

"I'm only playing around…"

Poochyena felt as if the temperature had just raised, for he was feeling rather hot. And it wasn't all that warm outside. "Oh, I can't take it anymore!" He growled.

He pushed Skitty away, and looked dead into her eyes. "Skitty, I love you!" He confessed, and bent over, giving her head an affectionate lick. In the pokemon world, that would be considered a kiss.

Skitty cringed. She dropped her playful act, frowning. "No you don't, I only used attract on you…" She let out a sigh,

Poochyena backed up. He had a feeling that she really did use attract. But he was telling the truth! He was actually rather thankful that Skitty had used attract, for it helped him confess. The young pokemon had planned on doing so for sometime now, but he didn't know how to. He needed a push. And Skitty did it for him. But she was sad. Which made him sad, to see her sad, and for her to think that Poochyena didn't really like her, and that it was all because of a certain move she used.

"No, Skitty, I'm serious. I _love_ you."

"No, you don't!" Skitty hissed, turning away,

"Yes, I do!" Poochyena insisted.

Skitty turned around, an unsure, and questioning look on her face. "I don't know If I can believe you… try telling me again in 10 minutes, when attract will wear off." And with that, she walked away, leaving behind the infatuated pooch.

* * *

><p>After Poochyena was sure the ten minutes were up, he found Skitty, napping under an oak tree. She had a smile that never left her face, and purring could be heard. She just looked adorable, when sleeping. So much so, the dog like pokemon couldn't help but lay down next to her, and nuzzle up against her. Her fur was soft, and she felt warm… it relaxed the pokemon quite a bit. Before he knew it, he was drifting to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Eek!" A squeal emitted from the cat pokemon, as she opened her eyes to find Poochyena sleeping next to her. Her small, fragile heart felt as if it were slamming against her rib cage. Boy, did he look peaceful.<p>

His eyes snapped open, and his head shot up, hearing the scream. "Huh? What? What's going? Is something wrong? Are we under attack?" The pokemon quickly jumped to his feet, his head snapping around defensively.

Skitty got to her feet, running in front of him. "No, no, we're fine! You just startled me, is all…" She mumbled, and glanced away.

"Oh.' Poochyena settled down, and began to look around awkwardly. Silence filled the air, and it was a lot to bare, for the both of them.

Skitty was sure that whole confession had been forgotten about, but she was proved wrong.

"Skitty…" Poochyena whispered, in a shaky, hesitant voice. "I really do love you… and it wasn't just the attract, that made me admit it… okay, well it was part of the reason, but, it's true. I do love you."

Skitty was silent. For a moment, she didn't even know what to say. It took her a moment to gather up the right words. "…Really?"

"Really. Skitty, I love you."


End file.
